Kidnapped Newsie STYLE!
by Gears
Summary: WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF AN AUTHOR PUT OUR BOYS ON A TWISTED VERSION OF MTV'S KIDNAPPED. Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Tital- Kidnapped Newsie style.

Rating- pg

Author- Gears

Disclaimer- I don't own the newsies….darn it…I don't own the kidnapped show or the idea of it.. I'm borrowing that from MTV, everyone in this story belongs to themselves except gears who is mine. I don't make money off this fic or any others I write.. So don't sue me…this is all in fun. Besides I'm poor.

Victem- spot.

Authors note- Im doing one for all the newsies so if ya like it keep a look out. J 

(A TV turns on to show Spot sitting on the docs looking out into the bay. Suddenly a net is thrown over him and three figures dressed in all black and Hockey masks grab him and begin to drag a struggling Spot to a carriage. They throw him in the back while one climbs into the drivers seat and rides away a few seconds later the TV turns off.)

(Standing by the TV at a podium is a girl around 5'4 with brown hair and blue eyes , she wears Khaki's and a blue button up shirt and a newsie hat.) 

Gears -"Hello and welcome to Kidnapped Newsie style! I am your host Gears! And this ", indicates an insane looking girl next to her" is my accomplice Mix! Now as you have just seen Muffins, Blush, and Bug, our team of kidnappers, have kidnapped the local Brooklyn newsie known as Spot Conlon."

(Blush, Bug and Muffins roll a electric chair out into the middle of the room. Spot is bound and gagged struggling madly to escape his bonds.

Gears shuffles some cards around in her hands)

Gears- "Thank you ladies, you can just leave him there." 

(The three girls exit the room to plan for then next capture. Spot sits in the middle of the room Tied o a chair with a gag stuffed into his mouth to silence to the stream of obscenities.) 

Gears sighs and smiles "Alright lets bring out our three contestants." The lights go up on three girls standing behind a metal table. 

Gears-"Blizzard, Bittah and Feisty will be playing our game today to free their beloved Spot. Alright heres how the game worked we will go through three rounds of questioning. every time you lose a round Spotty boy here gets tortured." 

(Gears smiles and looks at her cards.) 

GEARS- "Alright lets begin round one. In round one you will need to get more over 7 points to keep spot out of danger. Question one. When we had spot in our clutches last night we found out exactly what his key was for. So ladies tell me what's the key for? Is it a) to unlock the Lodging house b) the key to the city. C) to unlock his chastity belt."

(The girls huddle up and begin to whisper amongst themselves from the huddle we hear many no's and I don't think so's. After a short period of time the girls broke huddle.)

Blizzard- "We're gunna say it's the key to the city." 

(Bittah and feisty nod in agreement )

GEARS-"and that is sooooooooooooo wrong! Yes you heard me. That key unlocks his Chastity belt!!!! that just cost you two points. Alright we heard Spot was quite the ladies man so we put him in a large room full of girls. How many girls approached Spot in the thirty minutes we left him in there? Was it a) ten b) twenty eight c) eighty nine."

(Blizzard and Bittah looked a little lost but fiesty was jumping up and down clapping her hands wildly.)

Feisty - "I know that one!!! Its c! eighty nine!" 

Gears- "Well lets just say that you are so……right! You just earned yourself 2 points! Which brings your score up from negative two up to zero. Now we Gave spot a piece of paper and asked him to draw what was most important to him…what do you think spot drew?"

Blizzard-"I think he drew his cane." 

Feisty "No he drew his …..well I was gunna say key but um come to think of it maybe not…" 

Bittah- "c'mon this is an easy one it's the Brooklyn bridge."

(Blizzard and Fiesty sorta looked at each other and nodded. )

Blizzard-"we'll go with that." 

Gears- "alright then lets go to the video." 

(Video turns on to show spot hold up a porrly drawn Brooklyn bridge.)

Gears- "well it looks like you girls are right! You have earned two points……… alright we found out spot is afraid of centipedes. So we dropped his key in a bucket and covered it with twenty or so centipedes…..did spot actually reach into the bucket and pull out his precious key?" 

(The girls ducked into a huddle, conferred for a few moments and then broke up. Blizzard stepped forward.)

Blizzard- "We are going to have faith in our man and say that he did get his key out of the bucket."

Gears- "That answer is right! Unfortunately due to a really horrible accedent involving a cane and the camera we don't have footage of this but we do have footage of our resident nurse Satine bandaging up the bites that spot received trying to get his key." 

(Footage cuts to Spot staring all goofy eyed at a girl wearing a nurses uniform as she bandages his hand.)

Gears- "Alright girls here comes the second part of our little segment it worth three points….we gave spot a little temptation, we offered Spot leadership of all the boroughs in New York but we told him that if he took it he would take 2 points away from you in this round, do you think Spot took it or left it?"

Bittah- "Um we don't think he took it." 

(The TV behind Gears turned on, spot looked into the camera.)

Spot- "as tempting as dis is I aint taken it! Do ya know what kind of stress dat would put on me?!"

(The TV turns off.)

Gears- "well well well ladies you have exactly 7 points which means spot is saved from torture…this round…..Stay tuned because after this commercial break we wil move on to round two."

To be continued……or will it?

Gears- "Welcome back to round two of Kidnapped newsie style…In this round we will call out a category and spot will name one of the contestants to answer it. If the contestant get the answer wrong then spot will have to take a bite out of a carmel apple with the DeLancy's back hair stuck on it..Now since you won the last round you get to choose a key. What do you want 1 2 or 3."

(the girls talk quietly amongst themselves for a minute. Then turn around)

Feisty- "we want key number 2."

(gears step forward and sticks a key to the metal part of the table.)

Gears- "alright lets begin. Spot if we take the gag out do you promise to be a good little Brooklyn leader and participate?"

(spot nods his head. Blush walks out of the back and takes the gag out, then quickly retreats to the back. A few moments later Mix walks out and turns his chair to face the contestants. Then she takes the lid off a plate revieling a carmel apple with what looks to be long nasty strands of black curly hair stuck to it. Spot eyes the apple nervously.)

Gears- "before we begin you girls have to answer as many questions as you can in 60 seconds and earn over 12 points. If you fail to earn over 12 points spot gets tortured. Spot are you ready?"

Spot- "yeah, jus get dis over wit."

Gears- "alright start the clock and mathematics"

Spot- "Bittah"

Gears- "what is the square root of 5,896"

Bittah- "76.7" 

(two points appear on the board)

Gears- "Politics"

Spot- "Feisty"

Gears- "Who is Madelyn Albright?"

Feisty- "um…..uh shit! I don't know!"

(one point is taken away leaving them with one point.)

Gears- "alright that was one you know what that means. Oh and spot…chew and swallow."

(Mix Holds up the back hair covered apple and spot takes a bite. As he chews his face potrays that of someone who is about to barf.) 

Gears- "Newsies songs"

Spot- "Blizzard"

Gears- "What song occurs after David, Jack and Boots come back from Brooklyn?"

Blizzard- "Seize the day"

(Two points is added to their score)

Gears- "Latin"

Spot- "Feisty"

Gears- "What does _Carpe Nocturem _mean?"

Feisty- "um…oh..seize the night!"

(Two points are added making their score 5.)

Gears- "biology"

Spot- "Bittah"

Gears- "name two different species of shrimp."

Bittah- "what the?! There are more then one?!"

(Mix smiles evilly and makes spot take another bite out of the apple)

(One point leaves their score leaving them with 4 points)

Gears- "famous burger establishments."

Spot (trying not to choke on the hair cought in his throat) "Blizzard."

Gears- "what burger place has "have it your way" as part of their slogan?"

Blizzard- "Burger king!"

(two points add to their score bringing it to six as the buzzer goes off.)

Gears- "and that buzzer means that is the end of the round two and you only have six points and you needed twelve! *sniffs* Can you just smell the torture? Mix if you would do the honors."

(Mix smiles evilly and unties spot leading him to a giant dunking booth full of murky water and floating things.)

Mix- "We always wondered why we never see Spot swimming so we got a hold of some river water so Spot here could have a dip."

Spot- "Ya wouldn't! Don't you dare! Ill soak da lot a ya?" (spot is left sitting on the seat above the water.)

(mix presses the large button and spot falls into the freezing cold water)

Gears- "Well ladies you lost this round but fear not You still have one more chance to win another key and double your chances at busting your precious spot free! But first lets cut to these commercial messages."

To be continued

Gears- welcome back, we now come to the third round in todays little game….Its called our 'self sacrafice' round. In this round (grins evilly) one of you. (points to blizzard, bittah and feisty.) will be chosen to perform a torturous act. Our asistant Mix is now strapping Spot to our wheel. 

(Cuts to Spot being strapped to a giant wheel .he is wearing a helment with a car antenna sticking out the top.)

Gears- Alright Mix are we ready to give it a spin?

(Mix nods with an evil grin and gives the wheel a giant spin..)\

(three minutes later)

Spot- hey Um Ise getting really dizzy make it stop already!

Gears- (Glances at mix who is whistling and pretending that nothing is wrong) Alright Mix is definitely not spinning the wheel ever again…

(a few minutes later the wheel begins to slow and the helmet on spots head lands right on the are belonging to feisty.)

Gears (smiles evilly as spot is taken down from the wheel) Well Well well feisty it looks like your todays oh so lucky victem. Should you choose to do this you will earn your team a key….if not spot over there gets the mother of all tortures!!! So what'll it be?

(Feisty looks as if she's thinking hard on the matter. Five seconds later….)

Feisty- Sure what the hell Ill do it!

Gears- (grins evilly) well then step right over here. (indicates a table with a covered bowl on it to the left of the podium) Mix why don't you tell feisty here what she's gotta do.

Mix- Don't mind if I do. Feisty (pats feisty on the back and pulls the lid off the bowl revieling three giant squirming cockroaches) In order to get a key to free spotty boy there you will have to eat three grade A New York City Cockroaches…strait from the Tibby's dinner.

(camera watches as Feisty Looks at the bowl with the little beauties in it. Hestitantly she picks one up and pops it in her Mouth……Five agonizing minutes later the bowl lay empty and feisty looks like she has to throw up.)

Gears- (tries to keep her distance from feisty) Um wow you actually did it……um uh…..whick keys do you um want?

(feisty not trusting heself not to vomit the instant she opens her mouth holds up one finger. Gears walks over to the table and places key number 1 next to key number two.)

Gears- Alright you have succeded in getting two out of three keys….If your key should open spots cell all of you and spot are in for the vacation of a lifetime…if not all of you are going to be doing some not so pleasant community service. Mix If you would do the honors…

(Mix grabs the keys on the table in one hands and the third key in her other and walks down to spots cage door.)

Mix- Lets see is it key number one?

(mix slides key number one through the card slot)

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mix- well it wasn't key number one……you ladies better prey that its key number two..

(Slides key number two through and confetti falls from the sky as the door opens. Spot runs out and up to Bittah ,Blizzard and Feisty and give them all big wet kisses.)

Grears- (smiles) well well well it seems you all have won our little game. CONGADUALTIONS you all have won a 7day 8 night stay in Cancun Mexico. Tune in for our next installment of Kidnapped newsie style!!!!!


	2. Bumlets.

( A TV turns on to show Bumlets standing in line at the distribution center waiting to buy his papes for the day…..Suddenly three girls come out of nowhere and grab him. They throw him in the back of a carriage and drive off. The TV turns off. Standing at the podium near the TV a girl with dirty blond hair shuffles a small pile of card in her hands and smiles)

Gears- Hello and welcome to Kidnapped newsie style! I am your host Gears. Now you have just witnessed Muffins Blush and Bug kidnapping Bumlets yesterday right out of the line at the distribution center. (grins evilly) Ladies why don't you bring him out..

(Muffins, blush and bug drag Bumlets out to the middle of the mini pit and strap him into an electric chair )

Gears- Wow he was much more co operative than spot was huh girls?

Muffins- yeah! He didn't even try to bite bug like spot did!

Bug- (rubs the bandage on her wrist) He drew blood!

Blush- at least I didn't have to use the tranquilizer gun this time!

Gears- (smiles) Well why don't we meet today's contestants trying to get Bumlets there his freedom back! From left to right we have Holiday, Braces and Blaze.

(three girls standing behind a big metal table wave franticly at Bumlets.)

Gears- alright girls this is how the game will work In this first round Ill ask you ten questions you must answer the questions correctly…..each question is worth 2 points when you get it right. When you get a question wrong one point will be subtracted from your score. You must have 8 or more points earn a key in this round or Ill let Muffins, Blush and Bug over there have some fun with him.

(Muffins Blush and bug turn the electric chair so that its facing away from the contestants.)

Gears- Alright girls we're going to a commercial and---

Bumlets- Excuse me? Um before ya do that can somebody give me my hat…I must have dropped it…..I really want my hat! If you give it back Ill cooperate fully I promise!

(everyone except Bumlets looks to Blaze who is wearing Bumlets hat and whistling like everything is normal.)

Gears- Blaze! Give the boy his hat back he is not chasing you for it! Not while he's strapped down!

Bumlets- I should have figured it would be her!

Blaze- Oh fine! Have it your way…Ill just steal it again later…

(Blaze reluctantly hands the hat over to Bug and is pouting….Bug walks back to bumlets and puts the hat on his head)

Bumlets- Thank you so much!

Gears- alright like I said stay tuned because after these messages from our sponsers we will return with round one of Kidnapped. So don't change that channel!

(gears stands at the podium shuffling her cards and humming to herself somewhat insanely.)

Gears- Welcome back now lets begin round one. Remember we are going to ask you 10 questions and you have to get em right. If ya do 2 points for you if not 1 point will be deducted from your score…you have to have eight or more points to win this round. If ya don't get eight points. I'm going to let muffins , blush and bug have a little bit of fun with bumlets and believe me it wont be fun….for bumlets anyway.

(Bumlets face drains of all color and the trio of newsie-nappers look on at the terrified boy in great amusement.)

Gears- Alright girls, last night our kidnappers found out that Bumlets has a very nice physique, To what does Bumlets attribute to most of his exercise?

Holiday and Braces in unison- (Looks at Blaze ) Running.

Gears- that is correct two points for your score.

Gears- We found out Bumlets like to hang from ceiling fans while they are on. We had Bumlets hang on our ceiling fan last night how Long do you think he stayed on before he got dizzy and fell off? A) 2 minutes B) 5 minutes or C) 20 minutes.

Holiday- Hmmm I think it was 5 minutes.. (Looks to the other two contestants.)

Braces- (shrugs) I could see him going on for 20...

Blaze- (Bite her bottom lip.) umm……Im going to have o go with 5 minutes…

Holiday - (shrugs) Majority rules I guess. We'll go with 5 minutes.

Gears (Looks at her cards) Oh! Im sorry ladies but it looks like braces there was right he hung in there for twenty minutes before falling off. That's one point deducted from your score.

(score board shows only one point)

Gears- Alrighty last night out team found out that Bumlets is a darn good dancer. Which dance number did he say most people liked him in?

All the girls- (Looks at each other) KONY!

Gears- that is right! Most people like the way Bumlets dances in KONY than in any other dance number.

(Two points are added to the score bringing it up to 3.)

Gears- We asked Bumlets which one of you is more likely to burst out into songs at random. Which one of you did he pin as the local songbird of you three?

Blaze- I just steal that hat I don't burst out into random song doing it…

Braces- Holiday…she's singing all the time! Day night! She sits outside his window for gods sake and sings….It has to be Holiday!

Gears- That is correct. According to Bumlets Holiday is the singer of the group.

(two points are added to their score giving them 5 points)

Gears- Last night we found out Bumlets has this irrational fear of failure so we managed to get ourselves a hold of a tape of him falling during a dance routine and played it over and over again for him. How many times did we show it before he turned it off? A) 2 B) 5 OR C)9

(The girls get into a huddle and talk amongst themselves for a few moments, before dispersing)

Blaze- we are gunna say 5 times.

Gears- Oh! Ouch! No he could only take it two times……Now that's gotta be some fear.

(one point is deducted from the score leaving them with 4 points now.)

Gears- As we all know Bumlets smokes, so we took away his cigarettes how long could Bumlets handle the nicotine cravings before begging the kidnappers to give him his cigarettes back. Was it A)10 minutes B) an hour C) an hour and a half/

Braces- Oh I know this one for sure its On hour exactly!

Gears- wow….that's correct…..how did you know?

Braces- I tried to get him to kick the habit a couple of times.

(2points is added to their score leaving them at 6 points.)

Gears- Last night we found three things Bumlets cherishes the most in his life. His stick, His hat and his cigarettes. We then informed him that he had to choose one item for us to destroy which Item did he give us?

Blaze- It had better not have been his hat.

Holiday- I doubt it was dear, calm down.

(the girls huddle and then break) 

Braces- We are going to say his cigarettes.

Gears- that is correct bumlets let us destroy his last pack of cigarettes and hasn't smokes in over 9 hours.

(two points add to the score brining up to 8 points.)

Gears- Since Bumlets hasn't smoked in 9 hours how many times did he fidget with his hands until we brought him out? Was it A) 37 times B) 137 times or C) 300 times.

Holiday- (thinks and then whispers something at blaze and braces who nod their heads.) B one hundred and thirty seven times.

Gears- that's right. My you girls are certainly on the ball arnt you?

(two points are added bringing them up to 10 points)

Gears- true or false Bumlets one day aspires to be a porn star?

All the girls- False! False! (all of them are also thinking: Although it wouldn't be all that bad if he was…) 

Gears- (laughs so hard she falls on the floor, quickly gets up) Um ladies that answer is wrong Bumlets does in fact want to be a porn star.

(One point is deducted leaving them with 9 points.)

Gears- Alright we asked Bumlets to rate his skills as a swordsman…….what did he rank himself as on a scale of one to ten?

Blaze- Well he is pretty full of himself so……..ten.

Gears- wow that's right…

(two points are added to the score making it 11 points)

Gears- Now we move on to the last portion of round one called screw your friends…(sees the overjoyed looks on Holiday, Blaze and Braces faces and shakes her head) Ok let me clarify….we offered bumlets something and told him if he took it he would automatically cost you two points from your score. Lets see now we offered Bumlets a restraining order to for blaze to stay a hundred feet away from him and his cap for a whole two months. Did he take it?

Holiday and Braces- (are about to say yes when they are cut off)

Blaze- He wouldnt do that to me!!!!!!! He likes it I swear!!!!! He didn't take it! (starts hyperventilating)

Gears- (raises her eyebrows) alright well lets see the video huh?

(tv shows Bumlets sitting in the middle of the room)

Bumlets- Im not taking the Restraining order. Mainly because I don't want to lose two points and end up being tortured…..knowing my luck that would be what happens if I did so…yeah Im not taking it.

(TV turns off)

Blaze- (starts dancing around out of joy and merriment)

Gears- Wow girls with the two points you earned from that your score comes to thirteen points more than enough to get you a key. Which would you like One two or three?

Holiday- we want three.

Gears (sticks the key to the table and walks back to her podium) Well that's all for round one….So far Bumlets is safe and the team earned a key, how long can it stay that way? Coming up after the break is round two. So don't go away.

( Gears shuffles her cards once more and smiles evilly)

Gears- welcome back this is the beginning of round two. In round two I will give Bumlets a category then he will name one of you to answer a question from that category. For every question one of you answers wrong Bumlets will have to eat a hissing Cockroach and one point will be deducted from your score . For every question you answer correctly you will get 2 points. You must get 12 points to win a key. You have sixty seconds to answer as many questions as you can correctly. Are you girls ready?

(Blaze, Holiday and Braces nod and Look down into our mini pit where Bumlets is being turned to face the girls.) 

Gears- alright start the clock (the large clock on the wall starts) Alright first category. Famous people.

Bumlets- Braces

Gears- He was a famous Roman Emperor that also has a salad named after him.

Braces- Julius Cesar!

(2 points appear on the board)

Gears- (Looks at bumlets) Music

Bumlets- Holiday

Gears-(looks at holiday) He is the weird al of country music? Who is he?

Holiday- Weird who? Oh hell I don't know!

(One point is taken away leaving one point)

(Down in the mini pit Blush holds a canister of giant hissing cockroaches in front of bumlets as he reaches in and quickly pops one in his mouth. Chewing quickly and looking as if he is going to lose his lunch at any moment)

Gears- Hats

Bumlets- (trying not to gag) Blaze

Gears- This hat is generally worn on occasions that call for semi formal dress or by those of wealth. 

Blaze- Top hats!

(the score is brought up to three points)

Gears- Disney

Bumlets- Whats disney….um/….Holiday!

Gears- He is Mickey Mouse's pet dog. Whats his name?

Holiday- Pluto

( the score is brought up to 5 points)

Gears- Fine Arts

Bumlets- Braces

Gears- who painted the….(gets cut off by the a beep) Oh dear it seems that that is the end on round two…..Im sorry girls but you only have 5 points and you needed at least twelve for the key…And since you failed this round Bumlets gets tortured.

(Bumlets Pales considerably as he is unstraped from the electric chair By Muffins and Bug))

Gears- When we where interrogating Bumlets we found out that he often has nightmares about Toby the Candy Butcher, Or Toby as most everyone else knows him. It seems that our friend bumlets cant even stand to be in the same room with him without having something close to an anxiety attack. So We contacted Toby last night and he is now waiting in a small room backstage. Bumlets will have to sit in there with him for 20 minutes. Have fun Bumlets. (waves to bumlets)

Bumlets- (struggles as he's being dragged into the small back room) No! No! please anything but! No! 

(Muffins and Bug shove Bumlets into the back room and lock the door then take seats in the hallway just outside the door.)

Gears (smiles politely to everyone else as bumlets screams and pounds on the door can be heard in the background) When we return we will begin round three so don't change that channel! 

( a very shaken Bumlets is escorted out of the back room.)

Gears- (watches as bumlets is strapped back into his chair, then turns around to the contestants.) Alright welcome to the third round of our lovely little game show! This is what we like to call our self sacrifice round…This mean one of you (points to braces holiday and blaze) will be chosen to do a torturous act in order to receive a key.

(Bumlets is unstrapped from his chair once again and taken to a giant wheel and strapped onto it. Bug straps a helmet on Bumlets that has a radio antenna sticking out of the top of it. All the girls names are on the wheel at different points.)

Gears- Alright girls give him a spin.

(A much to eager Blush runs up and spins the wheel. After a few moments Bumlets the wheel stops.)

Gears- (peers over at bumlets than back at the girls) Congratulations Blaze! You are today's lucky victim!!!! Now you have an option to not do this or you can do this and save bumlets here another torture session and actually get another key. What will it be.

Blaze- (swallows a lump in her thraot and Looks at poor terrified Bumlets and then back to gears) I'll do it.

Gears- Excellent, Muffins why don't you tell our contestant here what she's gotta do.

Muffins - (Come out pushing a giant glass coffin) My pleasure gears. (stops and pats the coffin) You my dear Blaze are going to Lay in this coffin and allow us to cover you in snakes. You must lay in there for at least 5 minutes. (open the lid of the coffin and hands Blaze some goggles)

Blaze- (slowly gets into the coffin putting on the goggles at she does so and lays down) Lets just get this over with!

Muffins- (Retrieves a giant bucket and pours in the snakes. And repeats this 4 times.)

Gears- alright lets start the clock (5 minutes is set on the clock)

(4 minutes remaining)

Blaze- These snakes are looking at me funny!

(3 minutes left)

Blaze- Oh mother of Bumlets! One just went up my pants leg!!!!

(2 minutes remain) 

Blaze- (hyperventilates)

Muffins- I wouldn't do that…they may bite you…

(1 minute remaining)

Blaze- Idont like snakes!! I don't like snakes!!! Eep!

(30 seconds to go)

Blaze- (Franticly eyes the boa constrictor that has made itself comparable around her throat) Help me.

(Buzzer goes off and a couple of burly guys come out and begin to take the snakes out. After 6 minutes all the snakes are gone and blaze is still laying in the bottom of the coffin in a state similar to shock.)

Gears- (walks over to the Coffin and kicks the side) yo blaze..wakey wakey……..hello?…..(Looks to Bug who is standing by bumlets) Hey bug throw me his H-A-T would ya?

(Bug throws bumlets hat over to gears who waves in front of Blazes face. Suddenly blaze sits up and lunges for the hat as gears pulled it away and tossed it back to bug who put it back on Bumlets head.)

Gears (Looks at Blaze who is scrambling out of the coffin) well she's alive….alright you took it for 5 minutes so which key do ya want one or two?

Blaze- (Looks at the keys) two.

Gears - alright. (hands key two to Muffins who gets key three from the table and makes her way to the door to Bumlets' cage) Ladies well this is do or die…If one of your keys opens the door to his cage then you guys are off to have the time of your lives! If not well I don't want to think about what you guys are gunna go through. Muffins……

Muffins-(stands at the door and slides Key Number three through the Lock of the door as confetti reigns down and the door swings open. Bumlets who has been unstrapped from his chair runs out and tackles the nearest contestant which was braces hugging her) Darn it and I was hoping we could torture the whole lot of em!

Gears- Well this rounds up this episode of Kidnapped Newsie style today's winners receive a week on an exclusive Island resort in the Bahamas. Thank you and join us next time! On Kidnapped newsie style!


	3. Mush's chapter

Mush is sitting in a booth at Tibbys when our handy dandy Kidnappers Muffins Blush and Bug Run in throw a burlap sack over his head Pick him up and hurry back out to the waiting carriage Before they could throw mush in two girls jump out and try to pry the struggling mush away From Blush and Bugs grasp.

Muffins looks over at the girls. "Blackrose , Mo-Town! Stop that! we have to kidnap him or we aren't going to get paid!"

Blackrose pulls harder on one of Mush's legs. "Never! We must save mush!"

Mo-town Pulled on mush's other leg. "Its our jobs as mush fans to protect him if he is in trouble! You will only get him over our dead bodies."

Muffins just shrugged and pulled out a tranquilizer gun from the back of the carriage. "Will unconscious do?" with that Muffins raised the gun and shot Blackrose and Mo-town. With the two girls now unconscious the kidnapper go about with the rest of the kidnapping.

*TV turns off*

Gears- *Turns around* well as you saw Mush was kidnapped yesterday right out of Tibbies. I must give the kidnappers kudos for that most excellent Kidnapping you girls certainly went above and beyond your kidnapping duties! Now on to business. Why don't we meet today's contestants.

((we see three girls standing behind a metal table.))

Gears- From left to right we have Firecracker, Hades and Tuffy. Now why don't we bring out the victim.

(Mush is led out to an electric chair and strapped in.)

Gears- Worry not people the electric chair isn't hooked up or anything we don't want anymore Mush fans Breathing down our necks today. Well stick around cause coming up after the break is round one of our game. So don't change that channel.

(camera come back and show gears standing at the podium)

Gears- (gears smiles and shuffles her cards.) Alright ladies this is how its gunna work in round one. I'm going to ask you ten questions for every question you get right you will receive 2 points for every question you get wrong you will get one point deducted from your score. You will need to get oh say 12 points in order to win a key and save Mush from torture. Do you understand?

(the girls nod or murmer yes and Gears smiles as she looks at one of her cards) 

Gears- alright ladies last night while….um…'interrogating' Mush we found out that he loved Muffins…..(Muffins jumps up and smiles) No not Muffins the kidnapper! Muffins the food! (Muffins murmurs something about Gears lying so the Mush fans wont kill her and sits back down) Like I said we found Mush likes muffins the food! So we gave him fifty blueberry muffins and gave him an hour. How many muffins do you think Mush ate? (Muffins giggles like a five year old. Gears looks at her and frowns) Muffins! Get your mind out of the gutter!!! Like I said….Um did he eat : a)30 b)40 or c) all fifty.

(The three girls huddle up and talk amongst themselves or rather argue quietly amongst themselves.)

Tuffy- We think its all fifty.

Gears (looks at her cards for a minute) you are….right…..2 points for you. Ok now last night while um 'interrogating' mush we found out he is afraid of lacey pink panties. So we put mush here in a phone booth and started dropping in lacey pink panties. How long did mush stay In there before he freaked out and force the door open in order to escape?

(Tuffy, hades and firecracker look at gears like she's nuts.)

Gears- was it a) 2 minutes b) thirty seconds or c) 5 minutes?

(the girls all look at each other confused)

Firecracker- (shrugs) um 2 minutes.

Gears- eh I'm sorry it was thirty seconds. One point will be deducted from your score.

(one point is deducted from their score. Leaving them one point.)

Ok last night we gave mush a purple crayon and a sheet of paper and asked which one of you is more likely to beat up a DeLancy brother? Who did he draw?

a) Firecracker b) Hades c) Tuffy or d) all three of you.

Hades- all three of us!!

Gears- (turns around to view the TV. It turns on and shows three stick figures with the names of the girls written above them. Gears turns around) Looks like you are right that's two points ( two points are added to their score giving them 3 points.) Last night mush told us that he used to be afraid of Les. Why did mush say he was afraid of les.

Was it a) He has beady little eyes that would creep anyone out. B) He's really 16 and is just freakishly small for someone his age. C) He's been heard chanting in dead languages while waving dead chickens around. Or D) all of the above.

(all the girls stare at gears then at mush with eyes the size of gongs)

All Of the girls- ummm……((*Looks at each other*)) um…..D?

Gears- (Looks at her card)…yup D. Man that boy need some serious help.. That gives you 5 points. Now next question…We …wait a minute…(double checks the card) Ok um well last night we found out through a chat that Mush was a princess… so we decided to dress him er her like one.. (Looks to Muffins Bug and Blush and shakes her head at the oh so innocent smiles they are giving her) They made him try on three dresses that they Um borrowed from Medda…..we have video but Im not sure it would be humane to show it so heres the question what color did our Kidnappers agree looked best on Mush? A) hot pink…..B) lime green or C…(cringes) electric yellow… 

Hades- Um ((Looks at Blush Muffins and Bug)) Um well we think that the answer would be electric yellow……..

Gears- Id go to video but well I just want to be able to sleep tonight so kidnappers is she right?

((Blush Nods vigorously))

((Shrugs)) well that gives you seven points.. Um well….on to the next question.. yes next question.. Now we know that Mush is a very good dancer. So we put on some music and started a clock and had him dance till he dropped. How long did he dance? A) 2 hours? B)5 hours? Or C) 9 hours?

Firecracker- Oh I know this one. (winks at mush) That would be five hours.

Gears- I don't even wanna know how you know. But your right……you ladies have 9 points now and four questions left. So ahem We found out last night that Mush Developed a fear of our kidnappers (Glares at Muffins Blush and bug) So we decided to see how long he could stay in a room with them before clawing his way through the wall to get away. To be fair we had the kidnappers sitting down and not touching or talking to him….How long did it take before he was trying to get out of their mere presence? A) 15 seconds. B)2 minutes or C)30 minutes.

Tuffy- Um well we would like to belive he was pretty brave so we are going to say C 30 minutes..

Gears- eeeee no sorry…..it was a whole 15 seconds..with one point gone from your score that leaves you 8 points Since His Nickname is Mush we thought it might be fun to see how many bowls of Mush he could eat. Was it a) 20 B) 30 or C)35?

Firecracker- (confers with the group) Um since you took him from Tibby we are going to say 20.

Gears- Alright…Fair deduction and your right he only ate 20 bowls of our tasteless mush. You have brought your score up to ten points. Now We found out that Mush has quiet an obsession with shoes…We don't know why but he does…so we decided quiz him on many different kinds of shoes as well as who makes them as well as who amongst the newsies wear them… out of 15 questions how many did the boy get right?

a) all of them b)14 c)10?

Hades-ummmm (Looks at the others who merely shrug) a..

Gears- (nods) Yup apparently the boy is horribly freakishly obsessed with shoes! He got all the questions right.. that boots your score up to 12. Now for the last question…Last night….we discovered Mush's Love for peanuts so we put a peanut in the middle of the room and put an elephant on one side and Mush on the other and had them duke it out for the peanut. Which one won…Mush or the elephant….(raises and eyebrow.) Blush was this your idea!

(Blush giggles) 

Should have known. So who won mush or the elephant?

Tuffy- Well he's still in one piece so…….yeah he mush have lost.

Gears-( Nods) Yeah fortunately for you mush knows better than to take on an elephant 5 million times his own body weight…..that brings your points to 14. We have now reached 'the screw your friends' Portion of this round Last night we offered Mush a Vacation on a tropical island away from everyone for three whole weeks. But if he took it he would cause the team to lose 2 points from their score. So did he take it?

(the girls huddle) 

Hades- Um….no..

Gears (turns to the TV that show mush in the room)

Mush on Tv- I turned it down cause I don't know how its gunna go up there and I don't want to be tortured by them (Looks around paranoid for Muffins Blush and Bug) (Tv turms off)

Gears- (turns around) Well he didn't take it…that leaves you ladies with 16 points and you are able to get a key. Which would you like 1,2,or3?

All of the girls- 3!

Gears-( goes and puts key number three on the table in front of the girls) Well You have saved Mush from torture…….this round…coming up next is round two so don't go away.

(Cuts to commercials)

(Camera cuts back to the set) 

Gears- Hello and welcome back to Kidnapped Newsie style. We are now in round two. In this round we will put sixty seconds on the clocks in that time we will give Mush a category. He must choose a contestant to answer the question from that category. You must have 10 points to get a key in this round. 

(the clock is set for 60 seconds and mush's electric chair is turned to face the direction of the contestants.)

Gears- Are you ready Mush?

(Mush Nods and the clock starts) 

Gears- Music

Mush- Hades

Gears- Name one of the artists that sang 'Walking in Memphis'

Hades- Um…..Cher?

Gears- your right. 

(2 points are put on the board)

Gears- Places

Mush- Tuffy

Gears- The capitol of atlanitis?

Tuffy- what?!

Gears I'm sorry thats the wrong answer

(1 point is deducted leaving them with one point)

Gears- great rumors

Mush- Firecracker.

Gears- name one popular rumor involving David.

Firecracker- He and Denton are involved…in a less than wholesome way.

(two points is added giving them three points.)

Gears- (*looks at the clock has thirty seconds left on the clock*) history

Mush- tuffy

Gears- Which presedent was assassinated at Fords theater?

Tuffy- Lincoln

(2 points add to the score making it 4 points)

Gears- mythology

Mush- Hades

Gears- name the Greek god of the underworld.

Hades- Hades…..wow that sounds weird…

(2 points are added on to make it 6 points)

Gears- science……(buzzer rings) Oh Im sorry that's the end of round two and Im afraid you didn't get 10 points and you all know what that means….

((down in the mini arena Blush and Muffins unstrap mush from the safety of his electric chair and drag him over to a giant square box type thing with a blanket thrown over it.))

Gears- Now Mush as stated earlier hes well hes (giggles) hes afraid of les…..so we didn't feed les for of 12 hours put him in a big glass booth and are now going to leave mush in there with him for five minutes while we go to commercial. Ladies

((bug pulls the blankets off the glass booth and Blush and Muffins toss mush in quickly closing the door))

Mush- (screams and pounds on the glass))

Les- (Jumps around Pulling on mush's shirt and searching his pockets for food))

Gears- ((watches as Mush suffers)) alright don't change that channel and don't go away cause we'll be right back with more Kidnapped newsies style.

((cuts back from commercials…mush is sitting once more in his electric chair))

Gears ((smiles)) well we're back for round three, round three is simple we are going to chose one of you to be tortured. If you go through with the torture you get a key…If not then your screwed and so is mush. Ladies? 

((Muffins and bug takes mush over to a big wheel and strap him on…..Blush walks up the most evile grin and gives the wheel a spin))

Gears- (waits for mush to stop spinning)

Mush- (2 minutes later… Mush stops helmet pointer pointing to Tuffy's name)

Gears- Tuffy! Congratulations! Your today's lucky victim! Do you want to precede?

Tuffy- (looks at mush and then at Hades and Firecracker and gulps) um….sure..

Gears- alright then come on over! (watches as Tuffy comes and stands by her podium) Today your goinf to kiss someone.

Tuffy- that's torture?

Gears- you didn't wait to let me tell you who you would be kissing. (turns around and waves some one over) Oscar! Oh Oscar! Get over here.

Oscar- (stands in from of Tuffy grinning like a maniac. His breath is horrible))

Gears- now oscar hasn't brushed his teeth in…….three weeks. Enjoy!

Oscar- *grabs Tuffy and Frenches her*

(a minute and a half later. Tuffy pushes Oscar away and he disappears back stage.)

Gears- (feels bad for Tuffy and hands her a big bottle of mouthwash and disinfectant.) that it! The rooms over and you won a key..Tuffy……what key would you like? (waits until Tuffy finishes with the mouthwash)

Tuffy- 2...(swigs the mouthwash again)

(takes key 2 and 3 and gives them to muffins)

Gears- muffins here is gunna take the keys and see if one of them opens Mush's cell door. If the keys don't work your all in for one giant torture! If it does open the door however you all win a lovely trip to (checks her card) Um…….the Bermuda triangle……yes the Bermuda triangle! 

Muffins- (slides key number two and confetti rains down and the dorr opens.) Darn it! (snaps her fingers)

Mush- (runs out and tackles all three girls) thank you! thank you! thank you!

Gears- well ladies and gentlemen tune in next time for another episode of newsies Kidnapped style.


End file.
